Stay stay stay
by Drarryforever13
Summary: Draco and Harry start to develop feelings in school but can those feelings stay or will the go after the war is over. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**As you may have figured out I am listening to "Stay stay stay" by Taylor Swift. I love her so much. She is the best. Anyways this story is mainly after Hogwarts but this first chapter will mainly be when they are at Hogwarts. It is told in Draco's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I write about. I do thank J.K. Rowling for creating them. **

**Warning: there is sexual content in this story. **

**Stay stay stay and read my story. Wow that was really corny. Sorry. **

* * *

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Did he just kiss me. On my lips of all places. He hurriedly walked away and that was when I realized I was gay. That meant Blaise was too then since he just did that. Why though? I ran after him hoping to find him. After searching through all the dorms I gave up.

He kissed me Draco Malloy. It was disgusting yet so hot. I knew this would end our friendship. I went out into the hallways in search of him but found something better. Potter. He was all alone surprisingly. His little Weasly and mudblood friends were nowhere to be seen. I walked up to him but he turned and walked away. That was so unlike Potter. Usually he would just shrug my insults away but today he looked different.

I followed him down the halls until he turned around and yelled "get away from me!" Something was very wrong with him today. I decided to keep following but at a further distance behind him until finally he stopped. It was the strangest place: Snape's office. He knocked on the door and then stepped inside. I tried to listen to their conversation. They were talking about raising Harry's grade. It was boring until Snape told him the only way to raise his grade was sex. Harry said he would do anything and after that came a lot of groans grunts and "give it to me"'s. it was repulsing.

I wanted to run but I wanted to hear the sounds of those too males. Maybe I should stop it ,I thought but I realized I shouldn't. I quickly walked away back on my search for Blaise.

* * *

It took me forever but finally I found him and told him what I thought about his little make-out session with me. I told him that if he ever did it again my father would hear about it. He told me he was sorry and I just walked away not feeling in a forgiving mood today.

As I walked back to my dorm I stopped at Snape's office. It was locked but there were no more moans and grunts coming from the room when Snape and Harry were having their little sexual encounter. I knocked on the door before I even thought about what I was doing. No response. I started to walk away when I heard the door open. I quickly turned the corner to hide from whoever just came out. Potter emerged from the doorway and winked at me. What the hell did that mean? I walked over to where he was headed but he was gone. What a peculiar day. First the kiss from Blaise and now Harry Potter seems like he's trying to seduce me.

* * *

The next day I woke up after having horrible dreams. In them I was having sex with Potter and I was enjoying it! I looked down to see that I had major hard on. Fuck! I get a fucking hard on when having a dream about fucking Potter. This sucked since I had to go up to breakfast. I had to get rid of this raging boner. I thought of dead kittens, my mother in a bikini, Potter in a bikini which only made it worse and everything else I could think of. It would not go down!

I left for the dining hall hoping it would go down by the time I got there. On the way, though, I ran into Potter looking smug as usual. He looked down at my pants which got a little tighter if that was possible.

"Did I give you that?" He winked, squeezed my swelling rod which made it explode and then walked away laughing. I had just exploded from the touch of Harry freaking Potter. My pants felt extremely sticky now and I was almost in tears. As I looked down again I saw he had left a note in my pocket.

_Nice pants Malfoy I'd like to see them again tonight. Ron will be out so it'll only be us. Meet me in the astronomy tower at 8:00 ~ H_

If I could kill him I would. He just asked me out on a date. It won't be very romantic though because I wouldn't be showing up

* * *

I showed up that night at exactly 8:00. I didn't even know why. Maybe to let him down easy. But he was Potter. I needed to leave but as I walked down the steps i saw Harry carrying a picnic basket. I couldn't just not go. Maybe we would have sex. I hadn't had sex in a while. I could use a nice arse wrapped around my cock. As I was debating in my head he noticed me.

"Hey Draco!" he shouted. "Over here!" Dammit! I walked over to him regretting every step I took. Why was he suddenly being nice to me? I was very curious. He might just be interested in sex in which case I would be happy to provide. If he didn't it would be a long night for me.

* * *

**It is longer than a lot of my other stories so yay! I will be posting Tuesday and Friday. Be on the lookout for chapter 2 on Friday. I hope you enjoyed this one. Also I have been writing another story called The Healer. Check that out. It's another drarry story. Friday should be the next post unless I'm lazy and don't post until Saturday. If I do sorry. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late. It's not my fault though. I've been really busy with school and stuff so sorry. I am very happy to inform you that this chapter is not super short. I guess that's a good thing. Go me!**

**Kistenbabe~ thank you so much for saying all those nice things. It really makes me feel better about posting this next one. You've supported me so much and I can't tell you how much that means to me so thank you. **

**There is sex :) That is all. Enjoy**

* * *

He was dressed the same as me. In a sweater with our house colors on them and a scarf with the same color. We also had pants on but I could tell he wanted those gone but I would not give him that satisfaction. I would not have sex with another man.

* * *

"Oh yes give it to me Malfoy!" Potter yelled very loudly while my cock was inside his tight little arse. So much for not having sex with him. He was so dreamy though. We also had a lot in common and he was funny. It was actually a pleasant date. Then I kissed him and it led to sex.

I moaned and groaned as I pushed in and pulled out. I was quite surprised no one had heard us since we were still on the astronomy tower. I kept thrusting until he screamed out in ecstasy and I knew I had hit his prostate. I kept hitting it.

After about ten minutes of that he said " I'm coming." I was coming too and I was almost ready to burst. I jerked his cock with my available hand. He started twitching which I started to do too. We both screamed when our orgasm took over our bodies. His cum was splattered all over his and my chests. My cum was filling his insides. I leaned down to kiss his chest and licked off all the cum. He tasted so good and his mouth tasted even better as we kissed and shared his seed in our mouths. It was so hot. I pulled out of his ass still hard.

"Well it looks like someone still has a boner," he said. I tried to get my clothes off and leave. But me pulled me into a deep kiss and then got down on his knees and sucked me off. It was the greatest blow job I had ever had. It was amazing. I finally had to cum for the second time and it all shot down his mouth. Surprisingly he was able to take it all. He got up and kissed me again. I could taste my cum in his mouth and it was delicious.

I realized that it was already midnight and that the professors would be very mad if they found out we were up so late. I put on all my clothes and left down the stairs. I was in such a hurry I almost didn't notice the second note in my pocket. That son of a bitch.

* * *

Harry and I had went on datea for a few months but today was the worst one. Today was when he told me he was breaking up with me to be with Ginny. I was a wreck. I had actually ended up liking him. He didn't like me though. I say there just crying.

I had fallen in love.

* * *

**10 years later...**

I was now 24 and still a sad pit of sorrow and despair. I was clear of all charges of being a deatheater and what not. I was gay and had several dates with men over the past years. None were ever like the ones at Hogwarts with Harry. I worked at a small shop on diagonal alley that pays pretty well. It was pretty amazing to have my life. Except that Potter had broken my heart.

I thought about Harry a lot and I realized that it made sense why he would choose a female over me. He was one of the greatest wizards mind would have a bad reputation if people knew he was gay and dating me so I excepted that fact. I was very reluctant too but I knew I had to move on. I had a date tonight that Pansy helped me set up. It was some rich guy that was very attractive but not the beautiful Harry Potter. My heart ached for Potter every minute but I had to push thoughts of him away. They were too sad.

I had to get back home to get ready for my date tonight. I had a small flat that I bought a while back near the potions shop. I mumbled a spell and was inside my bedroom of the flat. I went to my closet which was fairly small and picked out and nice black shirt. I put it on a buttoned it up, put on a pair of dark jeans, made sure my hair was alright and left. Over the years I had taken on a different look. My hair wasn't always slicked back and I wore jeans most of the time but looked a lot like I did when I was younger. I looked really good.

* * *

When I got to the restaurant I immediately saw the man I was here to see. He was wearing a greenish shirt and had dark hair. He looked great from the back. I couldn't wait to see the rest. Maybe I could get over Potter. That's when the man turned around and I saw that it was a man that I wasn't sure I could trust.

Potter...

* * *

**So much suspense. Sorry I was so late in so busy. Review. I will be starting another story first one comes out tomorrow because I forgot about this one so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I keep posting late and that I haven't posted the next chapter of "The Healer" yet. Very sorry about that. **

**Mysterywriter125~ I'm posting this early for you. Your welcome. **

**Im really excited about this chapter and I hope you guys are too. No sex yet. It'll happen eventually though. I want to thank Taylor swift for the great song this story is named after. Love her. So here is chapter 3.**

* * *

I looked him in the eyes. It was very awkward. I went to leave after a minute of staring at him. He looked great. He had the same perfect eyes. Same perfect smile. Same cute hair that was always messed up. When we were going out I used to tease him about his hair. I turned to leave but my name pierced the silence. I turned towards him but realized he was closer than I thought. I almost jumped at the fact that he was only about a foot away from me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me deeply. It was just like when we were young. Except the fact that I wasn't enjoying it. I had my eyes open the entire time and was trying to push him away but he was much stronger than I was and I couldn't get him to budge. I mumbled into his mouth but my words were lost in his mouth. After what felt like hours he finally pulled away.

He smiled down at me. "Just like old times," he said with that smile still plastered to his face. "Can we just talk. Please." I should've said no but instead I nodded. He showed me to our table. I just hoped he had a good reason for wasting my time. He started asking me how I've been but I just glared at him. "I understand that you're mad but that was when we were kids. Can we please just push the past behind us. You have to understand why I chose Ginny." I did understand but I hated his reason. He started to tell me how Ginny was pregnant and how when he first found out it was great. Until he found out it was one her teammates from her quidditch team. That was when he started to get emotional and I really felt bad for him. I thought about having a baby with Harry and realized I've was talking again.

"So now I have nobody and I thought maybe you would just stay with me for a while. Comfort me. Maybe sex eventually. I don't expect a relationship though a after what happened and I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," was all I said as I got up to leave. I turned around as he called my name and again he was right there and he kissed me. It was a shorter kiss this time but I still didn't like it.

"I still love you," he whispered as he pulled his mouth off of mine. I ran out crying. More like sobbing. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I could barely walk. I still loved him too which was the sad part.

* * *

In my flat I cried myself to sleep which took forever. I was too heartbroken to eat or do anything. I just wanted to curl up into a fetal position and die. I was so mad at him yet I still wanted him to love me and hold me. I wished he could hold me. I dreamt about him that entire night which only made me feel worse.

I woke up at 1:00 in the afternoon which was terrible because I start work at 8:00 in the morning. I pulled on a whole bunch of clothes I had lying on the floor of my closet. I was pulling on a pair of shoes when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and I saw Potter. How did he find me? I was so confused. He gave me a bouquet of roses kissed me and left. This was even more confusing. I shut the door and put the flowers on my bed. I left immediately after for the shop.

I arrived at the shop and saw that we were closed for the day. It must have been because I wasn't there this morning. Oops. Well now I had more time to sulk in my flat about Harry. Not that that was a good thing.

I decided to find Harry. It was time to tell him how much I love him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review my stories. Check for the new chapter of "the Healer." Review. Favorite and follow my stories. You won't be disappointed. I'm not sure when the next installment will come out because I'm really busy with school and stuff. Be looking all the time because I don't know when it'll come out. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while I really do try. Oh well. Anyways I'm really excited for this chapter. **

**Kistenbabe~don't worry it'll happen. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up that morning with Harry filling my thoughts up with his beautiful eyes, perfect hair, and his perfect body. Why did he do this to me? I had worked so hard to suppress my love for him. I guess love never dies no matter what. I still couldn't just give in to him though. I don't need him. I did though. These thoughts ran through my mind as I got ready for another day at work.

As I walked across the street I found myself going in a different direction than I usually went. Once I arrived at the unknown destination I had to catch my breath. No one could hold me back now. I looked at the note Harry had slipped in my pocket the other day. This was it. It was a muggle house very simple and yet I saw the beauty in everything about it.

I walked to the door, my heart beating like the beat of a drum. I was terrified. I knocked on the door. When the man who opened it was Harry I felt like I would die young. There was a connection almost like magic that nobody could touch. I was the first one to speak "hi-" but I was cut off when he kissed me. It was gentle unlike the kisses of our past.

I had found the guy of my dreams. He was the one who completed. He took my body real close to his and pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. His beautiful face kept running through my mind. This was it. It felt perfect.

I never expected this. He got closer to me if that was even possible. I put my hands all over him. "Take me to the other side," I said my mouth brushing against his. He took me to his bedroom and pushed me on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed me like he would die. He pulled back and I saw that sexy gleam in his eyes.

I loved the way he made me feel. He pulled my shirt off and I pulled of his. On a scale 1 to 10 this was a 100. He had gotten my heart and I didn't even know how he did it. He put his lips on mine. His bare chest felt so warm against my soft skin. I rubbed my hands all over him. He was ripped and his skin felt amazing.

He looked and felt so much better than in Hogwarts. Nobody could make me feel any better. I could feel my heart racing as he pulled my lips close. We were stuck like glue. I didn't even want to try to do anything else. It made me feel like when we were kids again. He broke the kiss and went down to my pants. He was ready and wanted my sugar sticky sweet stuff. He pulled my pants down slowly and looked up at me seductively.

His face started to blur and soon I was laying on his bed by myself. I looked down wanting to see his face again. Instead I saw me covered in blood. His blood I realized. Had I just killed him.

I sat up very startled. I wanted to scream for help but it was pointless. It had all been a dream. It was a very real dream. I need to talk to him.

I knew where to go and I hoped I would get the same reaction as I got in my dream. 

* * *

**It's short. Deal with it. Thanks for reading again. My next chapter will be posted on Saturday. If you didn't know or realize it there were a lot of song quotes in there. I was bored and I think they worked. Here's a list of the songs. **

**1: Catch My Breath~Kelly Clarckson**

**2: Die Young~Ke$ha**

**3: It Girl~Jason Derulo**

**4: The Other Side~Jason Derulo**

**5: The Way~Ariana Grande**

**6: Stuck Like Glue~Sugarland**

**Thats the music I listen to. It's kind of sad. Oh well. Review. Review. Review! Review!**


End file.
